The etching of materials in a gas plasma formed from reactive gases is known. These processes can generally be divided into two types, termed "plasma etching" and "reactive ion etching". In plasma etching, the workpiece is placed in a chamber and a glow discharge is maintained by supplying RF energy to an electrode or electrodes which are external to the chamber. Typical power levels are 100 to 400 watts at 13.5 MHz and pressures are 0.05 to a few torr. An example of this apparatus and process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,709. In reactive ion etching, the workpiece is placed on an electrode in a chamber and a glow discharge is maintained by supplying RF energy to the electrode. Typical power levels are 0.1 to 0.5 watts/cm.sup.2 at 13.5 MHz and pressures are 5 to 50 milli-torr. The reactive ion etching process provides directional etching. An example of this process and apparatus is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,793.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,709 discloses a process for forming semiconductor photomasks by etching metal layers, such as chromium or gold, on glass by a plasma etching process using gas mixtures of chlorine compounds such as CCl.sub.4 and C.sub.2 HCl.sub.3 mixed with oxygen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,793 discloses a process for selectively etching aluminum and aluminum alloys by a reactive ion etching process using a halogen containing gas mixture such as CCl.sub.4 and argon.
In forming conductive metallurgy patterns for integrated circuits of, for example, aluminum, problems of poor adhesion of the metallurgy to dielectric layers and of contamination of the semiconductor by alloying with the conductor metallurgy can occur. Therefore, auxiliary barrier layers of metals such as chromium, titanium, tungsten, and tantalum are used. These metal layers must be etched without significant attack on either the aluminum metallurgy or the silicon substrate. Chlorine containing gases are known to rapidly attack silicon, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,956, column 5, line 24-26.
We have discovered a process employing gas mixtures of organic chlorine compounds, such as, CCl.sub.4 or C.sub.2 HCl.sub.3 and oxygen in certain critical proportions which do not significantly etch aluminum or silicon while reactively ion etching the barrier metal layers.